just another birthday!
by Rouhn
Summary: AU with CS a day in Emma Swan's life - an average workday in the transportation business of her father David - although it's her birthday which she doesn't celebrate like every other birthday the last years but this one is special because her best friend has a huge surprise for her part of a one-shot birthday present for my friend Hookedonapirate


**Note: this fiction is a part of a late birthday present for my friend hookedonapirate I'm so thankful for her friendship and if you like to read really good stuff you need to check her stories out as well**

 **the other two stories are "mixed up" (** ** _Colifer story on Ao3_** **) and "wounded" (Lt. Duckling)**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this little fic**

* * *

"Nolan Transportation, how may I help you?", Emma chirped into the phone and connected the caller with one of their employees a moment later. It was a day like every other one.

Drivers coming by to get their instructions, suppliers giving her their documents to sign. The postman bringing her a huge package full of letters she had to sort, punctual as usual at ten in the morning. Belle stopping by to bring her some coffee on her way to the payroll accounting. Walsh trying to flirt with her when he brought her some donuts, which she placed on the counter so everyone could grab one (she hated donuts, especially the ones with the pink icing Walsh brought her every day). Everything per usual.

Although today was not like every other day. Today it was Emma's birthday. Emma's thirtieth birthday to be specific. But of course no one knew that. Only a couple of people did know, her family, the people of HR, her closest friends. But none of them would ever attempt her to celebrate. In fact she hated birthdays. Has always hated them.

She has always been on her own, an orphan no one was willing to adopt. A young girl knocked up and sent to jail. A teenage mother who had to give up her son because she had nothing to afford, nowhere to go. A young woman who got a job, a family and a future by accident.

Nolan Transportation was her life. It was David Nolan, the owner who kind of adopted her when she was eighteen. She was looking for a job and he had offered her one. He had offered her more than a job. He had offered her a home, love and a chance of happiness. He and his wife Mary Margaret, two big-hearted, generous people who tried their best to support Emma, to show her that life was not that miserable, who learned her to have hope.

"Good morning, beautiful", she heard a familiar voice from her window, "as I see your admirer sent you donuts again?!"

She was up instantly, practically running towards the door and nearly knocking the visitor over when she threw herself into his arms. "Killian!", she said happily and hugged him tight, "what are you doing here?"

He held her close, inhaling her vanilla scent, feeling her soft, creamy skin, enjoying her heat and her presence. "You don't think I would ever forget your birthday, love?!", he said quietly and broke the hug. Emma was beaming. Suddenly she smacked his arm and tilted her head. "You cannot tell me, **that** is the reason you are here today."

Killian scratched behind his ear, something he only did when he was nervous. "Actually, I...", he started but was interrupted by David Nolan's voice.

"Killian! I thought I might find you here." Emma raised her brows and looked at Killian like she wanted to tell him "I knew it", but she was smiling, not angry or disappointed. Why should she be disappointed? Killian was one of David's business partners. He had his own transportation business in Ireland, although rumors came up that he wanted to expand or transfer his business or something like that. She didn't pay much attention to these kind of things.

She turned around and wanted to go back to her office when she caught something. It was David's question which made her stop again. "Why was it so important to you to meet me **today**?" Emma turned again and waited as eagerly as David.

"Uhm", his eyes locked with hers, ignoring David completely, who went on without noticing. "Why couldn't this meeting wait until next week? I had to reschedule some of my appointments for you."

"Well, mate", Killian started again, not breaking eye contact with Emma, "you and I know why **today** and not tomorrow or next week or any other time this year." He smiled at her and suddenly David turned to face her too.

"I can see it now", David said slowly, making Emma blush and go back to her office. Killian and she were friends, good friends. She could remember meeting him the first time as if it was yesterday.

* * *

 _Killian was lost and he was late. The meeting should start at eight thirty, now it was nine and Killian still didn't know where he could find the right office. Deep in thoughts he bumped into someone, making the woman dropping all the papers she was carrying._

" _Shit" the brunette girl said and closed her eyes angrily. He could see she tried to stay calm, not to yell at him. He was on his knees quickly, collecting all the papers and putting them back in her hands. She stood there, mouth open, surprised by his gesture. "You didn't have to...I am sorry I...thank you", she stuttered and looked at him bewildered._

 _He only smiled at her and went on, still looking for the right office. "Hey!", the girl called after him, "can I help you? You look a bit…lost." He turned again and saw her walking towards him._

" _Actually I'm looking for David Nolan's office. He is expecting me, well I'm running late already", he answered and held out his hand. She awkwardly took it, trying not to drop her papers again. "Killian. Killian Jones", he said and pulled her hand closer to place a kiss on her knuckles._

 _Emma was overwhelmed. " **You** are Killian Jones? I thought you might be older", she spitted out and blushed immediately._

" _So you've heard of me?", Killian asked surprised._

" _Well Dav...Mr Nolan mentioned you", she tried to find a reasonable answer without letting him know who she was._

" _Right", Killian said, still having a puzzled look on his face. "May you be so kind to show me the direction of Mr. Nolan's office?"_

 _Emma shivered slightly, his accent mixed with his appearance, did something to her she didn't want to give in. She smiled and led him to an office in the complete opposite direction. Ten minutes later she said good bye to him and left with a huge grin on her face._

* * *

„Emma?", it was David who brought her back to reality. She looked up and blushed.

„Yeah, what's up?", she asked and got up, taking a stack of letters with her to not seem to be too distracted.

„"You comin' over tonight, aren't you?", he asked his voice low. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

„David, you know I don't…"

„Please, Emma. Mary Margret would be so happy. And we want to talk with you about something."

She sighed defeated and nodded. „Sure, when shall I show up?"

„Seven. And dress up."

Emma rolled her eyes again. „Why should I do that?"

„Cause it's your thirtieth birthday and I ask you too", David said and brushed a kiss on her temple, „I see you home later, sweetie."

Emma smiled and watched the door close, although David was just eight years older than her, he always acted like a father and he kind of was for her, from the moment he attended to her.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Belle came to her and gave her a book. For someone who didn't know that it was Emma's birthday it seemed as if she had given her back a book she had borrowed before. Emma thanked her with a quick hug.

By the time she left the office, she was disappointed to see, that David's office was already dark. He must have headed home early and that meant that also Killian was gone. He didn't even say good bye to her.

On her way to the parking lot, her thoughts again drifted off to Killian. He didn't visit often but when he did, he always looked for her, always stopped by for a coffee. Sometimes he brought her her favorite chocolates or some other sweet stuff.

She didn't even know if it was a real friendship, the only thing she knew was that she felt happy around him, that he was someone she trusted although she hadn't open up for a long time until she finally told him who she really was. Normally things changed after telling people that she was kind of the daughter of the boss, but Killian didn't change.

* * *

 _"Excuse me, I'm looking for Emma Swan." Emma had the feeling she knew the voice, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it before. That was until the handsome Irish man, who has ran into her about two months ago, entered her office. In his hand a metal box and a big grin on his face._

 _"Hello, love", he said and stepped closer. He placed the box on her desk and raised an eyebrow._

 _"Kil...Mr. Jones", she said surprised and got up. She hasn't thought about him since the day they met and still she was happy seeing him here again. "What brings you back here?"_

 _"I have another business meeting with Mr. Nolan and I thought eventually I'll find you anywhere around."_

„ _Seems as you found me then", she replied and tipped on the box. „What's that?"_

„ _As an apology and a thank you for your help last time we've met, I brought you chocolates. I wasn't sure which one were your favorite, so I decided to take various."_

 _Emma smiled. „Thank you, Mr Jones", she said politely and opened the box. She took one and offered him to take one himself. „Oh my god", she moaned suddenly and rolled her eyes in pleasure. „These are the **best** I've ever had. They are like heaven. Oh my god."_

 _Killian smirked and watched her sucking her fingers clean. When she looked at him again, she blushed. She felt embarrassed and tried to hide her face. „I'm glad you like them." Her cheeks flushed with an even deeper shade of red. He looked at his watch and back to her. „I am sorry, but I have to leave you now, love. I don't want to be late again."_

 _Before Emma could think about what she was doing she started speaking. „I'll bring you to Mr. Nolan's office." Killian smiled and nodded. „That would be very wary." They went in silence, passing several offices until they stood in front of David's office. „Here we are. Thanks again for the chocolate", she said and smiled warmly._

„ _It was a pleasure, love", he once more took her hand and brushed a light kiss on her knuckles. Emma's breath hitched when suddenly the door of David's office opened. „Emma!", he said surprised when he suddenly saw Killian he raised an eyebrow. „Killian, I'm glad you made it in time."_

 _Killian didn't even blush. „Thanks to Ms. Swan I found your office easily", he said with a smirk on his face. „I see", David said looking sternly at Emma. She gulped and did understand._

„ _Bye Mr. Jones", she said and started to walk away._

„ _Killian!", he called after her, so she stopped and turned again._

„ _Huh?"_

„ _You can call me Killian, love. And Emma? The blonde suits you better than the brown hair."_

 _Emma blushed, looking at David who still watched her sternly. She ushered herself away and sighed in relief when she finally reached her office._

* * *

„ _Swan!", Killian rushed into her office, lifted her and spun her around. „She said yes."_

„ _She did? Congratulations, Killian!"_

 _Killian smiled and put her back on the ground. He beamed at her and sat down on her chair. „Yes, you were right. She was just scared. After I told her the truth about me, being the owner of my own company in Ireland, she agreed promptly."_

 _Emma's smile faded slightly. She tried not to show him but it was too late. „What is it, love?"_

„ _Nothing, Killian."_

 _He got up and stepped next to her, leaning against her desk, ankles crossed. „Tell me, love. I can see it on your face that something is bothering you."_

 _She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. „Don't you think it is a bit strange? Milah said yes to your proposal right after you told her who you really were?!"_

„ _What do you want to tell me, Swan? Do you think her intentions are not pure? I love her and she loves me", he said angrier than expected._

 _Emma sighed. She had a bad feeling but she didn't want to start a fight with her best friend. „No, I'm sorry, Killian. You know I'm always concerned about you. You are my best friend. And I am happy you found love." She kissed him on the cheek. „I need to get back to work and I think you need to be at Mr. Nolan's office, don't you?"_

 _Killian looked at his watch and jumped to his legs. „Bloody hell, not again. Why am I always running late when I come here?"_

 _Emma grinned and shrugged. He hugged her one last time and ran out her office._

* * *

„ _Killian?" She sat next to him and looked at him concerned. He didn't look up, only slid a tumbler of rum towards her. Emma closed her eyes but took the glass._

„ _You were right. Why didn't I see it? I should have listened to you", he turned and looked at her. His eyes red and tired, bags underneath, his scruff longer than usual, his hair rumpled as his clothes._

„ _What happened?", she asked slowly, placing her hand on his._

„ _She ended things because I told her to make a marriage contract. She thought I do not trust her, that I think she is just using me to get to my money." He sighed._

„ _But you were right, weren't you?"_

„ _Bloody hell, **yes**. I looked for her everywhere. And do you know where I found her? Back in the arms of her ex-husband. I trusted her, Swan. I wanted to apologize, tell her that I love her so much. The marriage contract was not my idea, but my lawyer thought it would be the best. She lied to me, Swan. She didn't tell the truth. She was not only some girl. She was the ex wife of my competitor. Everything was planned. I assure you that." He drowned his drink and hers as well and ordered another round._

 _Emma signalized the bartender not to bring another round and he nodded in response. „I am so sorry, Killian. Let me take you to your hotel room. I think you had enough."_

„ _You would never lie to me, would you, love?"_

 _Emma gulped. She helped him up, paid for the drinks he consumed and went to the elevators with him. When they reached his door, he looked at her and she inhaled sharply. Although he was in no condition, he suddenly pinned her against the wall and kissed her passionately._

„ _Killian", she said softly and pushed against his chest, shoving him away gently._

 _Killian banged his head against the wall. „Bloody hell. Now I screw up with my best friend."_

 _Emma touched his shoulders and hugged him from behind. „You'll never screw up with me."_

 _He turned and cupped her face once more, planting a tender kiss on her lips. „I love you, Swan. Thank you for being my friend."_

 _Emma's heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks burned. **Damnit**._

* * *

„ _Don't you dare ran again to my daughter. She won't be able to help you this time", David yelled through the hallway. Emma lifted her head shocked and locked eyes with Killian who has entered just a moment before._

 _David followed him and slammed the door shot._

„ _Daughter?", Killian asked doubtingly, still locking eyes with her._

„ _Do not tell me, you did not know. You always took advantage of this relationship. So stop pretending", David was furious._

„ _I…I…did not…", he started but it was Emma who now raised her voice._

„ _I never told him, who I am exactly", she told David who opened his mouth but closed it again, letting her words sink in._

„ _You did **not**? But how…why…", he looked at Killian and back to Emma who seemed more than hurt._

„ _Emma, you all right, love?", Killian asked who saw her expression. She slightly nodded but excused herself and walked outside. When she shut the door she heard **Killian** yelling again._

„ _Did you really think I fell for Emma because she is your daughter? And about that, how **old** are you, mate?"_

 _She leant against the wall, her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. What did David mean? She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the stares and the yelling before she decided to end this fight. She went back into the office and wiped away an unnoticed tear._

 _Killian looked at her sadly. He walked over to her, but was stopped by Emma's hand. She spoke quietly, sternly and full of authority. „I want you two out of my office. **Now**. I do not know what happened, I don't want to **know** what happened. You are business partner. Eventual friends and I surly won't get involved in your fight."_

 _She turned to Killian and stepped closer. „I am sorry, I didn't tell you the truth, but after what happened with Milah, I thought you would push me away, end our friendship and I really did **not** want to lose you. You are my best friend, Killian."_

 _He smiled at her and wiped away another tear which ran down her cheek. „Bloody hell, Swan, I give a damn about if you are the owner's daughter or a regular employee. It doesn't matter to me. I will never leave you. Okay?!" He pulled her into a hug and Emma buried her face in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes, relish his rich, masculine, rum spiced scent, the feeling of his scruff rubbing against her cheek, his firm body pressed against hers. She lost herself in their hug until David cleared his throat._

 _Emma's cheeks flushed pink. She turned her attention to David and placed her hands on her hips. „And **you**!", she started and looked sternly at him, „How dare you running around telling everyone who I am. Why did you think Killian took advantage of our friendship? I **never** interfered in your relationship."_

* * *

She still reminded the look on David's face. Three hours later all of them were sitting around a table in their favorite bar laughing and drinking together.

„Emma? Are you leaving?", it was Walsh's voice who brought her back to reality again. What was it about today that her thoughts drifted off every now and then?!

"Walsh! Yeah. Home time", she smiled and looked at him smiling.

"You look beautiful, Emma", he suddenly said and stepped closer, making her gasp.

"What are you doing?", she asked when he suddenly cupped her face and kissed her tenderly.

Emma pushed him away and stepped back. "Walsh, what was **that**?"

He looked at her without any notice of guilt. "I love you Emma", he started and stepped closer again just to be stopped by her hands.

" **What**? Stop it, Walsh. Are you drunk? Or insane? Or both?", she stepped back another step and hit a wall with her back.

Walsh looked at her hurt. Emma wasn't sure, but she thought she also saw a small hint of anger on his face. "I love you, Emma. Why do you think I bring you donuts every day? Why do you think I come by that often?" He stepped closer, caressing her cheek with his knuckles. "You are a goddess, Emma. So pure and innocent. Exquisite and stunning."

"Walsh, you are insane. Stop it, please", Emma tried again and looked at him directly. When he bent down again to kiss her, she tried to push him away again. "Walsh, no!"

He kissed her again, pressed her against the wall. She tried to push him away, tried to pull up her knee, but Walsh was quicker and grabbed her foot. Emma started to panic. Just in that moment, she felt Walsh being pushed off of her. She watched him fall to the ground before another hand appeared in front of her.

Before she realised what had happen, she heard Walsh's angry voice. "It's because of **him** , isn't it? Don't you see he is just using you to get your father's admiration? He doesn't love you like I do."

Emma looked at Killian who stood in front of her, still offering her his hand. His eyes were glued to Walsh, his expressions angry, furious. Emma could see him trembling. She didn't want him to do something stupid, so she took his hand and pulled herself into his side.

He instantly wrapped his arm around her. "Stay away from her", he said with clenched teeth.

„Or what? Will you beat me up?", Walsh replied harshly.

Emma felt Killian stiffen. She put her hand on his chest to calm him. „He ain't worth it", she said quietly, „let's go."

„If you **ever** lay hands on her again, I swear to god, I'll kill you." He turned his head towards Emma. „Come, let's go."

„Fuck you, bitch. Don't come running to me, when he disappoints or hurts you."

Suddenly Emma broke free, turned around and ran to Walsh.

"Don't you dare call me something like that **ever** again. You say you love me? Then why hurting me, dragging me to kiss you? Why did you never ask if I want to go out with you?"

Walsh was irritated, he looked at her, her face just inches away from his.

"You were afraid I say no, weren't you? You were right. I would have said no. I could never go out with a man like you. You can be happy if I don't report you to David or the police."

She wanted to stand up again, when Walsh grabbed her shoulders. "He will hurt you. You make a big mistake, Emma."

She yanked herself free and went back to Killian who wrapped her once more into a hug. They left the alley and went to the parking lot in silence.

"Are you all right, love?", he asked and looked at her without loosing the grip on her shoulder.

Emma shook her head and suddenly buried her face in his chest, sobbing and trembling.

Killian stopped and held her close. He stroked her hair, whispering soothing words into her hair. Emma didn't want to cry. She was a strong woman, normally something like that couldn't shatter her, but Walsh's words, his blatancy and that on her birthday made her sad, and angry.

"Sh-sh, he can't hurt you anymore. He won't be **that** stupid to try again", Killian said and kissed her temple. Emma looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Killian. Why were you even there?"

"I wanted to pick you up. You did not think I would leave without saying good bye, did you?"

Emma blushed embarrassed and looked down again. "Oh, Emma", he pulled her even closer and kissed her hair.

„David invited me over for dinner tonight. I am sure he won't mind if I bring you", Emma searched his eyes again, „if you want to come."

He brushed a loose strand behind her ear. „I'd love to, Emma."

* * *

They drove to Emma's apartment so she could change. Some minutes before seven they stood in front of David's and Mary Margaret's house.

Without ringing, the door opened and David looked at them surprised. "Killian! What a surprise", he welcomed them and let them in.

"I hope you don't mind I brought him?", Emma asked amused when she saw David's expression.

He cleared his throat and tried to smile. "Of course not, sweetheart. It's **your** birthday after all." He led them to the dining room where Mary Margaret was lightning a candle.

"Emma, sweetie!", she welcomed her daughter happily, "...and Killian!" She shook his hand politely and looked at David. "So I'll go and set another place."

David excused himself and went with his wife into the kitchen. "Maybe it was a mistake bringing me with you", Killian said quietly and looked into Emma's eyes.

"Nonsense." She tried to look away but was drawn into Killian's deep blue eyes. Slowly they leant forward until their lips were just inches apart when suddenly David came back and nearly dropped the plate he was carrying. Mary Margret has followed him and stifled a giggle. Killian and Emma jumped and blushed embarrassed.

"Well, let's eat then", Mary Margaret said and sat down. Before Emma and Killian were able to sit, David offered Emma the seat next to him, so Killian had to sit next to Mary Margret.

"David!", his wife said annoyed but her husband still sat down.

"It's okay, Mary Margret", Emma said and beamed at Killian. He also smiled and sat down too. The dinner was quiet. They talked about light things, nothing important.

After the dinner, Mary Margret asked Emma to help her with the coffee in the kitchen while the men went to the living room.

"So you and Killian?", Mary Margaret asked curiously. Emma shook her head, blushed but didn't respond. They carried the trays back into the living room. Finding the men sitting far apart and not even looking at each other.

Emma smiled and went to Killian but before she could sit, David got up and pointed at his seat. "David, please", she said and sat next to Killian - closer than necessary, only to proof her point.

David sighed and sat next to Mary Margaret.

„So what did you want to talk about?", Emma asked happily and waited for an response.

„Why don't we first give you your presents?", David chipped in and reached behind the couch.

„Presents?", Emma said annoyed, „you know, I do not want any presents."

„Yes, and you know that this fact never allured us to buy you some", Mary Margaret said reaching her a small box.

Emma rolled her eyes and started to unwrap it. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Guys, that's...that's too much", she slowly said and looked up again.

"Emma we are so proud of you. It's your thirtieth birthday and you deserve it." Emma hugged her mother and father and sat back next to Killian.

"That's from me", David said and smiled at her. She took the package and opened it. Smiling she took out a box with two pens. Everything was engraved with a beautiful swan.

"Thank you, David", she said smiling and hugged him again.

"You might need this regularly in short time."

"Why?", she asked and eyed him suspiciously. Suddenly Killian cleared his throat behind her and she turned.

„Well, we did not want to ask you before Monday, but uhm…", he started and looked at David. Suddenly the tip of his ears turned pink.

„What is it Killian?", Emma asked nervously and tried to figure out what he was up to.

He took a deep breath. „Maybe you heard it. I will transfer my business to America. Well, of course I will still have the company in Ireland, but I want to move here and well…"

„What Killian is trying to say, he and I will consolidate our businesses", David helped his friend.

„You what?", Emma asked irritated and looked from one to another. „Why would you do **that**? I mean, your life is back in Ireland, isn't t?"

He scratched behind his ear nervously. Emma adored his kink and started to smile. „Well... honestly... no. Not anymore." He stared into her jade-green eyes. Emma swallowed hard. Actually the intensity should scare her, but she felt calm and happy and…

„So, just ask her", David broke the awkward silence and Emma furrowed her brows.

„Bloody hell", Killian murmured and earned a chuckle from Mary Margret and David.

„Killian?", Emma asked softly and grew serious again. She touched his knee and felt him calming a bit.

„I need an CEO and I want **you** ", he spitted out, his ears turning a shade deeper.

„You…you want…meeee?", she asked slowly and opened her mouth only to close it a moment later again.

„Yes, Emma. You do not need to decide now, but **yes** , I want **you** ", Killian answered. Emma couldn't believe her ears. She studied the other faces in the room until she locked eyes with Killian again.

„Why me? I'm just an average woman. I did not study, I have no idea how to be a CEO."

„Nonsense, darling. You are everything than an average woman; you…you…Emma…"

„How about you think about it, sweetie and we will talk about it on Monday? Now it's time to celebrate my daughters birthday", David said and held a huge chocolate cake with a big candle in front of her face.

Emma's eyes lit up again. She looked at Killian, smiled and blew out the candle.

The rest of the evening went by quickly. They talked, laughed, ate and drank until Emma asked Killian to bring her home. They said good bye to David and Mary Margaret, Emma hugged them once more and thanked them again for her presents. When they reached Emma's apartment, Killian parked the car. He got out, and opened the passenger door for her. She smiled and went to the entrance, followed by Killian. „You don't need to walk me to the door and pretend to be a gentleman."

„Oi, Swan. And I thought you know I'm always a gentleman", he said holding his heart theatrically. Emma smiled and smacked his arm slightly. He cocked a brow and reached into his jacket.

„I do also have a present for you."

„Oh Killian, you shouldn't", she said but took the small gift. He smiled at her while she hastily unwrapped it. „Killian!", she whispered, looking at him with big, bright eyes.

He grinned and took the necklace out of the box. „May I?", he asked and Emma turned around, holding up her hair. Slowly he put the necklace on her neck, closing it carefully. Emma felt the weight of the jewelry and touched it happily. She turned again to face him once more.

He slowly bent down and brushed her lips softly. „Happy birthday, Emma."

Before he was able to lean back, Emma leant forward and kissed him. It was a soft, caring kiss which got more and more heated within minutes. When they broke apart, they pressed their foreheads against each other panting.

„Do you want to come inside?", she asked mischievously and bit her lower lip. He nodded sightly and kissed her again.

* * *

On Monday morning she not only told David that she will take Killian's offer. They also went inside with intertwined fingers and a big grin on their faces.


End file.
